deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Precinct 13
The street was deathly quiet, a low moan drifted in the midnight air as I slowly paced down the road. In the distance, the sound of machine gun fire crackled in short bursts, followed by the sounds of dying men and infected. Suddenly, I was thrown to the ground with a crash. I looked up to see a woman, her face cut up and her mouth shredded, her partially bare red, yellow teeth exposed from her broken jaw, torn to a ruin. She screeched and tried to bite my shoulder, but I tucked my legs up under her stomach and kicked her off me. She fell to the ground with a thud, but was back on her feet in a flash. She was again nearly upon me when her head exploded, splattering the car behind her with blood. She fell to the ground limp, and standing in front of me was a Police Officer. "Quickly, follow me before more of them come" he said, a 12 gauge in his hands. I nodded and got to my feet, before following my rescuer back to where he came from; Precinct 13. As I walked in through the gates I saw more survivors, huddled around small fires with groups of more Police Officers. I smiled as I finally realized I was safe from the terrors of Fairview. For now. Precinct 13, also referred to as P-13, is one of the four outposts in Fairview. It is the second furthest outpost from Nastya's and is located in the far southern area of the map. It contains the exact same functions as Nastya's Holdout, including the ability to respawn there after death, once it has been visited. It is likely that this outpost is an homage to the movie "Assault on Precinct-13" - such homages seem to be a recurring theme among the outposts. Precinct 13 is the only functional police department in Fairview. There are very few inmates however, as many "minor" crimes are overlooked in these harsh times, and the penalties for more offensive crimes may be punished by firing squad or banishment from the community. Other departments have fallen to the infected and the only trace of their existence are the abandoned police cars, infected policemen that roam the city streets, and the abandoned remains of the buildings. When you first reach Precinct 13, it is recommended to go exploring to the left first, since the outpost itself and anything to the right of it is in the orange zone, and most players aren't prepared for the more dangerous zombies yet. However, the more experienced players tend to also go here to find Titans, so if there are groups of survivors running around with machine guns, get out of there. More dangerous zombies - tendrils, spiders, leapers, bloats, brutes, Titans and Mothers - are known to spawn here quite often. Reapers, bones, sirens, small brutes and other weaker zombies are seen occasionally, usually during outpost attacks and to the left. Note: The Police Officer at the gate may have been in Nastya's before, since he says he hopes that his famly made it back there. Location To get to here, you have to follow a SE zigzagging pattern. Precinct 13 Southern Entrance.png|Southern entrance to Precinct 13. Precinct 13 Western Entrance.png|Western entrance to Precinct 13. Nastya to P13.png|Route to Precinct 13 from Nastya's Holdout. Capture p13.JPG|Route to Precint 13 from Dogg's Stockade. P 13 to Fort Pastor.jpg|Route from Fort Pastor to Precinct 13. Category:Locations